


Sleeping Arrangements

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil loves sharing a bed with his boyfriends





	Sleeping Arrangements

Kevin’s chest is warm and firm against Neil’s back, his breathing deep and even in sleep. Neil keeps still, his eyes only half open, the room dim with early morning light slipping in from the slats in the blinds. He looks across the scant space to where Andrew is asleep on the other dorm bed. Andrew is in his usual sleeping position: on his side, back to the wall, one arm buried beneath his pillow, the other arm pulled up over his chest, a closed fist resting against his heart, legs curled up and head tucked down. The sheets are pushed around his hips and Neil’s gaze settles on Andrew’s bare arms, the skin of his forearms paler than the rest of him.

Sometimes it hurts to watch Andrew sleep. Because he’s beautiful and vulnerable and he would be angry if he caught Neil staring. Because he doesn’t rest well and prefers to sleep alone because… Neil feels the familiar tear in his heart and blinks against the feelings battling in his chest. It’s love, Nicky would say, it’s love that messes him up so bad. It’s a trap, his mother had told him, but he doesn’t mind this trap. He wants to stay tangled up with Andrew and Kevin no matter what. He nearly died for them. And Andrew and Kevin had fought each other, had fought everyone, in order to get him back.

Kevin’s breath tickles Neil’s ear, makes him tilt his head down just a bit. Kevin stirs, his arm wrapping tighter around Neil’s chest, his legs shifting, tangling with Neil’s. His body is hot; Andrew calls him their furnace and it’s true. It works out because Neil runs cold. In the winter he loves to push his freezing hands under Kevin’s shirt and against his abs. Kevin says he doesn’t like it but he never shoves Neil away, letting his hands linger until they’re warm and toasty.

Being cuddled by Kevin is something else that Neil has come to love. It started by accident: too much alcohol and confusion over beds, somehow Kevin and Neil ended up in Andrew’s bed. They woke up muzzy and hung over, blinking stupidly at each other until Andrew had come in with mugs of coffee and glasses of water, complaining about them kicking him out. Later Neil talked to them about it, confessing that he had slept better that night than he had in a long time. Kevin said the same and Andrew… he looked at them with his deadened expression and left the room. Neil found him stretched out on the roof of Fox Tower. He had lain down beside Andrew, hesitantly reaching out for his hand. They didn’t say anything, watching the sky change colors and darken until the stars appeared. Then Andrew, his voice low and tense, had told Neil that he wasn’t ready to give him what Kevin had. ‘We can try,’ he told Neil, his expression hidden in the dark. ‘I want to try.’ Neil had squeezed his hand. ‘This is enough,’ he had said, ‘more than enough. Take your time. When you’re ready, we’ll try.’

Some nights Neil will fall asleep next to Andrew and wake to find him gone or curled up in one of the bean bags. Some nights Andrew stays, always waking up before Neil, always so careful with him. There was a rare night in Columbia when the three of them shared Andrew’s bed; Neil snuggled against Kevin, Andrew at his side, their hands touching but nothing else. Kevin called it a miracle. Andrew told him to shut up. Neil had kissed them both to make peace.

Kissing is something else that Neil likes. He likes the heady, passionate kisses that Kevin and Andrew give him and each other. Best of all he likes when it’s slower and softer, when it feels like he’s melting into them, like each breath comes from their lips. He likes the press of lips against skin, each kiss a silent affirmation _I like you I like you_. Andrew still won’t say it, Kevin doesn’t feel the need to, and Neil struggles to voice what is most precious to him out loud because it feels like he’s tempting fate. But when he kisses Andrew’s wrist or the back of Kevin’s scarred hand he knows they can feel it, hear it – _I love you_. They are the only ones he’s ever wanted, will ever want, and he loves to show them how much he cares for them.

On the other bed Andrew jolts, like he’s been in free fall and just made impact. His eyes snap open, wide and startled. His breathing is rapid but he holds himself still, like a rabbit hiding from a hawk in the brush. Neil stares at him, into those brilliant hazel eyes, and _wills_ Andrew to see him and Kevin, not whatever nightmare shook him awake. It takes a moment but then Andrew’s gaze settles, his awareness clicking into place. He looks at Neil and lets out a sigh, his body relaxing again. Neil scoots closer to the edge of the bed, as close as Kevin’s hold will allow, and reaches across the space between them. Andrew reaches back and their hands meet, fingers lacing together. Neil squeezes Andrew’s hand and blows him an air kiss. Andrew wrinkles his nose but Neil doesn’t miss the minute twitch of his lips. When his arm starts to go numb Neil mouths _want to come over?_ In truth the bed will be far too crowded with the three of them but Neil wants to comfort Andrew, if he’ll allow it.

Andrew takes a moment to think about it before nodding in agreement. He climbs out of bed and Neil moves back, pressing into Kevin and inadvertently waking him up. Kevin mutters incoherently and moans in protest when Neil tells him to budge over. Kevin hates waking up but Neil assures him he can go back to sleep once they’re settled.

Andrew eyes the sliver of available bed space skeptically. Kevin is shoved against the wall and Neil is practically molded to him, freeing up a third of the mattress for Andrew. Neil raises his eyebrows in invitation and Andrew frowns. He sits on the edge of the bed, still holding Neil’s hand.

It’s a slow process, Andrew unbending, lowering himself bit by bit to the mattress, keeping his body separate from Neil’s. At last he gets there, stretched out on his side, his forehead resting lightly against Neil’s, their messy bedhead tangling. Neil smiles and pulls Andrew’s palm to his chest, over Kevin’s larger hand. Underneath their palms are the scars from his past, close calls that almost kept him from ever attaining this. The moment feels timeless, unending, stretching out and out. Neil feels so full of love for them he could burst but he settles for a contented sigh.

Behind him Kevin moves, a small stretch as he gets comfortable. It sends a pleasant shiver through Neil, especially when Kevin’s lips brush his exposed shoulder. Andrew’s gaze flicks up, meeting with Kevin’s. Neil wonders what silent communication is passing between them. He doesn’t have to wonder for long.

“We got you, Drew,” Kevin murmurs.

Andrew swallows hard and Neil feels his hand tighten over Kevin’s in acknowledgment.

Kevin drops back to sleep and Neil relaxes with him, his eyes growing heavy as he stares into Andrew’s eyes, the two of them so close the tips of their noses brush. At last Andrew leans in and gives Neil the softest of kisses. It’s like a litany or a lullaby, both of them giving and receiving comfort. Sleep, when it comes, pulls them both down together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft, I'm a softie. As much as I love sexy Kandreil my ace heart wanted to write some sweet cuddles and kisses and this is what happened. I like to think about Neil opening his heart up to Andrew and Kevin and finding that he loves the comfort of having them close <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
